The Birds and The Bees
by BonneyQ
Summary: Being pregnant is already hard when you are an adult. Being pregnant while still in High School, is even harder and Juvia learns that when her three tests shows her a plus sign, two pink lines and the word 'positive'. What will she decide to do? [Gruvia] [High School!AU - Teenager Pregnancy!AU]
1. 8 Weeks (Prologue)

**Anonymous said:** _Hi Bonney!:3 I'm curious if you're going to write a modern pregnancy teen Gruvia story?:o to display the struggles of being a teen mom! That would be fantastic!:D -K.C_

 **anonymous** **asked:** _would you ever do a gruvia teen pregnancy story? Like in high school. All the drama I would die_

 **AN:** Okay, so I've had two requests about this and I decided to take a shot. I will be taking a lot of liberties here with the school and legal systems. Fiore's a fictional country, Magnolia's a fiction city, just a little mixed with the real world, so MWAHAHA, _I_ make the laws! LOL So… if things are a bit strange to you… it's because they are. HAHA I hope you enjoy it anyways!

 **#**

 **The Birds And The Bees**

 **8 Weeks – Part I**

 **#**

Staring at the three tests on the top of her bathroom sink, Juvia's mind was blank aside from noticing two of them were pink and one, blue. Thinking back, there were so many pink tests to choose from, she almost got the same brand twice before noticing they were the same and she needed them to be different. Just to make sure. It was weird how someone's mind could fixate on a random, meaningless thing while the world was falling around her.

A plus sign, two pink lines and the word "positive".

She was pregnant. At seventeen.

Juvia looked herself in the mirror and barely recognized herself, her eyes were puffy and red, her nose was running, her cheeks were red and there were wet trails from the tears and only then she realized she was crying.

"Oh, god." She whispered to herself and started to sob, falling onto her knees, a hand on the sink and the other above her eyes as she repeated "oh, god" over, and over again. A tsunami of emotions hit her: utter fear, helplessness, insecurity, shame, lost, vulnerable. _Panic_.

What had she done?

It was just one time without protection. _One_ time and now… _Pregnant_? How was that fair?

Feeling nauseated, Juvia crawled over to the toilet and threw up and it wasn't the now usual sickness that had overcame her the past weeks, it was from pure nerves.

Once she was done, she coughed a few times, got up, flushed the toilet and went to the sink once again and, of course, the three tests were still there.

Plus sign. Two pink lines. Positive.

Juvia looked at herself in the mirror once again and her whole face was red, she was sweating, crying. A mess.

"What are you going to do?" The blunette asked to her reflection before she grabbed her toothbrush to try to get the awful taste off of her mouth.

 **#**

Drying her blue curls with a towel as she sat on her bed after taking a shower, Juvia had finally stopped crying and all she could feel, was numbness.

For the past couple of weeks she had been more tired than usual, nauseated, vomited a time or two but thought it was some kind of stomach bug and it didn't raise any flags until she noticed the unopened box of tampons and thought about the last time she had her period.

It had been months before.

Juvia had ignored the signs for two weeks, waiting and hoping for her period to come, before finally having the courage to buy the tests.

In her gut, she knew the truth, but until she saw the results, it was a distant fear, which turned to be truth.

She got up from the bed and placed the towel to dry and got her laptop, sitting back on her bed and turning the device, on.

The moment it was on, she opened the browser and searched for "teenage pregnancy" and she wished she hadn't done that.

' _Not getting sufficient prenatal care can lead to premature birth, high blood pressure, low-birth-weight baby'_ , one site said while another, _'Inadequate nutrition during pregnancy is an even more marked problem among teenagers in developing countries. Complications of pregnancy result in the deaths of an estimated 70,000 teen girls in developing countries each year. The World Health Organization estimates that the risk of death following pregnancy is twice as high for girls aged 15–19 than for women aged 20–24._ ' She was only _seventeen_ , for god's sake. _'If your pregnancy is high-risk or you do not feel that you can handle schoolwork, you may want to look into classes towards earning your GED on your own time'._

She didn't want to earn a GED later on, she wanted to graduate from her own High School!

' _Obstructed labour is normally dealt with by caesarean section in industrialized nations; however, in developing regions where medical services might be unavailable, it can lead to eclampsia, obstetric fistula, infant mortality, or maternal death. For mothers who are older than fifteen, age in itself is not a risk factor, and poor outcomes are associated more with socioeconomic factors rather than with biology.'_

Besides the shift in her life, so many things could go wrong. So, instead of looking further at the moment, she, instead, searched for: " _Teenager pregnancy options_ ".

Parenthood, adoption, abortion, family adoption.

Options. She had options, that was good, she sighed in relief: she liked options. Juvia was about to look for more information when her phone chirped signalizing she had received a text so she opened it and even though everything was crazy in her life, seeing her boyfriend's name on the screen, still made her smile.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _20:22: Hey, are you okay? You seemed a little distracted today at class._

 _20:23: I had baseball practice today and then I had to help dad with the store and we just closed, it was a busy day, sorry I didn't text earlier_

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _20:23: Juvia was a little distracted, she has a lot in her mind._

She felt like crying, giving him a neutral answer like that, but she had no choice, she had just found out and she needed to figure out what she wanted to do.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _20:24: Anything I can help you with?_

Juvia wanted to cry with how sweet he could be. Her eyes actually teared up and she finally understood why she had been more emotional the past few weeks: hormones.

She took a couple of calming breaths before answering. She would tell him.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _20:25: Not right now. But soon._

His answer took longer to arrive that time and she could picture him, lying on his bed and looking confused for a while before finally typing an answer.

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _20:27: Alright. You know I'm here for you, right? Whatever it is that has your mind full? I'm here when you are ready to tell me._

The blunette had to wipe out a couple of stray tears before she answered him.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _20:28: Thank you, Gray-sama._

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _20:29: Are we still up for tomorrow?_

They had scheduled with their friends to go swimming before it was too cold and her first thought was about someone seeing the physical evidence of her predicament and put a hand over her stomach.

Nah, there was a small protuberance there, but nothing that would bring much attention to it.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _20:30: Of course. See you there at 10?_

 **From: Gray-sama**

 _20:30: Alright. Let's enjoy the hot weather while we can._

 _20:31: Good night, Juvia_.

 **To: Gray-sama**

 _20:32: Good night, Gray-sama_.

She put the phone away next to her laptop and even though she needed to think, needed to plan and organize her thoughts, she suddenly felt too tired and just wanted to sleep for the weekend and _not_ find those tests, still on her bathroom sink, when she woke up.

As her eyelids grew heavier, she knew she wouldn't be that lucky. That wasn't a nightmare, it was reality and she couldn't run away from it forever.

Plus sign. Two pink lines. Positive.

 _Pregnant._

 **#**

 **AN:** Sorry for the small chapter, this is just a prologue before the drama begins and I hope you like both the story in general and the theme, which I think it's a very important one everyone should be able to discuss.

Anyways, I don't know how many chapters this story will have, maybe 5? I don't know, let's see where it takes us!

Oh, if you have any situations you would like to see, tell me so I can try to make it happen; I am not a teenager mother nor I am a child of one so I've been researching about it, but I would love suggestions.

Thanks for reading!

10/27/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. 10 weeks

**AN:** Remember when I said about the laws being different because it is a fictional world? Well, here we have it!

 **#**

 **The Birds And The Bees**

 **10 Weeks**

 **#**

Two weeks holding on to that secret and Juvia was no closer to tell other people and by consequence, _really_ facing it. She was up at all hours at night searching, looking for all the options and she knew she didn't really have much time: she still could hide it but she wasn't going to for much longer.

She had a list she had made when she found out, but had yet to start on it. Item number one was to tell someone.

She would. Soon, and as much as she wanted to tell Gray… not yet.

Her body had changed a little, the little protuberance on her stomach was s bit firmer and larger and her breasts seemed to have become larger as well.

Her boobs certainly had caught _Gray's_ attention: they were slightly larger and while they had found time to made-out. It was unconsciously, of course, but Gray was a legs man and she could swear his hands were wondering _much more_ to her breasts the past week than before. She snorted to herself – _boys,_ so easy to distract. She had to loosen her school skirt a little, too, her bump a little bigger than before.

"…are you listening, Juvia?"

The blunette heard her name and looked up from her lunch just to see her friends eyeing her with interest. She was at the school cafeteria and while her boyfriend and some of their friends were a few tables over arguing about some game.

"Sorry." Juvia shook her head as if trying to clear it for a moment. "Juvia was lost in thought."

"You don't say." Cana rolled her brown eyes. "You've been spacing out _a lot_ the past few days."

"Is your uncle back, asking for more money?" Lucy asked, concerned.

Since her parents had died when she was five, Juvia had been in custody of her uncle. Tsuyuo Lockser had agreed to wave any rights to Juvia for a good amount of money when the blunette was just fifteen. After spending six months in foster care, Juvia finally managed to ger emancipated and was now responsible for herself in every aspect.

Thankfully, her parents had been in the real estate business, so they had buildings all over the country and were smart and had a trust fund for their daughter the moment she was born and if anything were to happen to them, she would be able to access it fully when she was legally an adult at eighteen, but since she was emancipated, she could access it when she became emancipated. She was set for a while, regarding money, since the rent from the buildings kept coming.

"No. Thankfully." Juvia sighed. "He will come around soon, even though the lawyer drafted a clause when he signed the documents where he waved any rights regarding Juvia. But…" Juvia hesitated. "Juvia can't see him in the state he has been and let him go without helping."

"Juvia." Cana groaned and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You tried to help him get sober, the settlement money was good enough for him, but the situation got so bad you actually had to be emancipated. He almost hit you that last time. You had to lock yourself in your room to not get caught."

"I know all that." The blunette told her friend. "But he's Juvia's uncle even so. He took good care of me for six years before…"

"We know." Lisanna, who was on Juvia's other side, put an arm around her shoulder. "The things is… we can't help people who doesn't want to get helped."

"If you want to help him, perhaps instead of money… you could get him some food?" Lucy suggested. "He only comes to you when his drinking money is low."

"Perhaps." Juvia shrugged and then the bell rang, indicating it was time to return to class.

The girls started to move to go back to class when the boys arrived to stand next to them. Gray held his tray a little behind Juvia and she smiled at him over the shoulder. "Just a second, Gray-sama."

"Alright." He shrugged and once she was finished, everyone paired up, chatting, until they disposed of their trays.

Juvia twined her arm with Gray's the moment her hands were free and even though it wasn't Gray's favorite thing in the world, but after dating for a year, he got used to her displays of affection.

"I saw your expression change while you were talking to the girls." Gray asked while they were headed towards class. "You were happy, then pensive… then distressed."

The blunette sighed and rested her head on Gray's shoulder. It wasn't exactly what she had been thinking before, but Cana brought it up and now it was a concern, especially in her condition. "Uncle might be stopping by soon." She felt his body tense. They had met just when Juvia had gained her independence, but he had ran into Tsuyuo a couple of times and the man had always been drunk.

"Shit." He whispered. "Do you want me to talk to my dad so you can spend a few days over at our place?"

Juvia smiled a little. "Don't worry, Juvia knows how to handle her uncle."

"I don't like it… you all alone in that house, knowing he might show up anytime." Gray told her, worried. "And my dad surely won't let me stay over just in case." Gray rolled his eyes and Juvia almost snorted – Silver's worries were moot now that the bun was already in the oven. Besides, they never needed a sleepover to get some alone time. They entered the classroom. "Have your phone on you at all times, if he appears, call me, no matter what time and I'll come to you."

Juvia stopped him before they went their separate ways to go to their seats. "You are Juvia's knight in a shining armor."

Gray snorted and rolled his eyes. " _Sure_ I am."

She giggled and tip toed to give him a peck on the lips and his hand wen to her waist, way too close to her stomach and suddenly the secret she was hiding came to mind. They stopped kissing and Juvia gave him a nervous smile but was saved to explain her mood change thanks to their teacher, Gildarts, entering the room and they needed to seat.

The class started, but Juvia's attention wasn't in it.

She needed to tell someone, she needed someone to speak about her situation and she couldn't speak to Gray yet, if she told Gajeel, the would freak out. Juvia looked around and saw her female friends. Cana, perhaps? She would be very objective. Lisanna would worry and try her best to take care of her. Erza would be very sweet after scolding her a little about protection, but Juvia had scolded herself enough.

Lucy!

Lucy could be rational, she would worry without fussing too much and Juvia was confident she wouldn't judge her too much.

Juvia bit her lower lip. She needed to talk to someone. God, she really needed to talk to someone.

Deciding, Juvia wrote a note and asked Natsu, who sat next to her, to give it to Lucy, who was on his other side.

The blonde frowned, looked at Juvia and then opened the note.

' _Lucy-san, can you go to Juvia's house after school today? You can't tell anyone, but it's important.'_

Lucy looked at Juvia, concerned, and nodded before putting the note away and Juvia sighed in relief.

Someone to talk to.

 **#**

Juvia's house wasn't too far from school, just a few blocks and the girls walked in silence, Juvia was too nervous to talk about it yet. She needed the comfort of her home.

Lucy gave her curious looks all the way, but the moment they arrived inside the house, the blonde said: "Alright… the silence is freaking me out here, Juvia."

The blunette sighed and waved Lucy to enter further in the house – it was a nice house Juvia bought a year before, with a second floor where the bedrooms were located – but Juvia led Lucy towards the living room and pointed to the couch, where Lucy placed her backpack and then sat down.

Juvia put her own backpack beside her friend's, but didn't sit down. Instead, she started to pace around the living room for a few moments.

"It's…" She stopped. "This is a secret, for now. Won't be able to keep it a secret much longer, but for now you can't tell anyone; _especially_ Gray-sama. Oh, god, don't tell Gray-sama."

"Juvia." Lucy got up from the couch and put her hands on the blunette's shoulders to calm her down. "Take a deep breath and tell me what is happening."

Eyes wide, palms sweating, Juvia finally spoke out loud what was happening to her. "I'm pregnant."

It certainly wasn't what Lucy was expecting to hear, because her light brown eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung opened for a second or two.

"I'm sorry, _what?_ " The blonde asked in disbelief.

"Juvia's pregnant."

Lucy blinked three times and then said: "I think we need to sit down for this conversation." She took Juvia's hand and led them to the couch and once both were seated facing each other, Lucy took a deep breath and asked: "How are you sure?"

"One time without condom, three different positive pregnancy tests, Juvia's period is late by two months and her boobs are getting bigger. And there's this." Juvia took Lucy's hand and placed it on her stomach where the small protuberance was – it was small, but if you knew what to look.

"Oh, shit." Lucy's eyes widened even more and she paled. "This… You really…"

"Yes."

"Juvia, you were the one who sat me down and talked to me about protection and Natsu and I started to be intimate."

"I know." Juvia nodded. "It was _one time_. One stupid time and now…" She sighed. "Even adults makes mistakes, though."

"I guess you have a point there." They stayed in silence for a few moments and then Lucy stated: "You haven't spoken to Gray yet."

"No." Juvia shook her head.

"Why?" The blonde wondered.

"Because…" She sighed. "Juvia needs to decide what _she_ wants to do before adding him in this equation."

Lucy frowned. "Why?"

"This will affect Juvia more than it will affect him." Juvia's eyes watered. "Of course, his life will change, but not as much as mine and I need to know what _I_ want to do before I tell him."

"I see." Lucy understood. "So… I am the first person to know."

"Yes." Juvia nodded.

"As flattered as I am, why me?"

Juvia bit her lower lip for a moment. "Juvia needs someone to talk to her about her options and be objective about it. You are smart, you can help me."

Lucy hesitated for the first time since she heard the news. "Juvia… this is a big decision and I-"

"No, no." Juvia shook her head. "It will be _Juvia's_ decision. She just needs someone to argue with about the options. There will be things Juvia won't have thought of and you might."

"You need a Devil's Advocate." Lucy stated.

"Yes."

Lucy nodded, ready to debate. "Alright. Hit me: what are the options?"

"As far as Juvia could research, there are four: Parenthood, adoption, abortion, family adoption." She told her friend.

There was moment of silence and then Lucy asked, trying to get to the point the best she could: "First, I need to ask you what you think of terminating the pregnancy." Lucy tried her best to keep calm, Juvia could see and it was for the blunette's benefit. "It's a viable, safe option."

"Juvia thought about it." Juvia said, honestly. "But… no. I think that's the last road Juvia would like to take. Family adoption is out of the picture: Juvia's only relative is her uncle and she would never."

"Have you thought about Gray's family?" Lucy asked, doing her job as Devil's Advocate already too well. "They might want it."

"No, Juvia didn't think of that." The blunette was honest. "Thanks for pointing it out."

"Apparently, that's my job." Lucy shrugged. "Adoption?"

Juvia shook her head. "Juvia doesn't think she'd have the strength to give her baby away to strangers."

Lucy hesitated and took Juvia's hand on hers and said, gently. "Juvia… it seems you've already decided. Haven't you?"

The blunette seemed confused for a few seconds before she nodded. "It appears so."

"Alright." Lucy nodded. "Now, let's get real and think about all pros and cons of this decision of yours, huh?"

 **#**

"I'll take care of Natsu, go talk to Gray." Lucy whispered to her friend when the bell of their last class rang. Juvia hesitated, but the blonde didn't let it go. "Juvia. You need to tell him what is happening and your decision. It's been five days since we talked."

"Juvia knows, she's just being a coward." The blunette sighed and went in the direction of her boyfriend, who was putting his books inside his backpack. "Gray-sama."

"Hey." Gray greeted her and didn't object when Juvia gave him a peck on the lips. "Want me to walk you to your place? Maybe watch a movie? Dad gave me the afternoon off." Juvia almost snorted – it was because of a suggestion like that she ended up the way she was.

"About that…" Juvia bit her lower lip. "We really need to talk today. Really, _really,_ need to talk."

Gray frowned. "Is it about why you have been so quiet the past couple of weeks?" He asked and Juvia nodded – Gray gave her space, which she appreciated: he knew she would tell him whatever was bothering her, when she was ready. "Alright. I already texted my dad letting him know I was probably going to hang out with you, so…"

Juvia nodded, feeling herself get paler, her hands suddenly felt cold and her eyes watered a bit. She even felt a little faint.

Noticing her behavior, Gray frowned and put a hand on her waist. "Come on, whatever it is, I feel like I shouldn't be in the dark." He told her. "Your place?" All Juvia could do, was nod.

It was the time of the truth, then.

Gods, let her be brave enough.

 **#**

 **AN:** I swear this will get better, I needed to establish some background first. Next chapter… **the reveal**. Sorry about the lack of real Gruvia interaction, next chapter it will be just for them and dramaaaaaa!

Thanks to: **pika girl 85** **,** **kimb. xrly** **,** **Esketit** **,** **icy-rain499** **,** **blue-yoake** (thank you so much! I'm glad! And trust me, I'm the last person who should judge anyone's English, I'm from Brazil!), **Ms. Guest,** **jyeonsx** **,** **MalevolentMagician** **,** **Allie,** **CrazyZaika** **,** **fyriagita** **,** **Star197** **,** **MariPessoa93** **,** **Freecia** **and** **TheUniqueFangirl** , who reviewed! You guys rock!

11/13/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. 11 Weeks – Part 1

**AN:** Does anyone still reads this? LOL Sorry for the delay! I hope you enjoy it.

 **#**

 **The Birds And The Bees**

 **11 Weeks – Part 1**

 **#**

It had been _so_ long since they had been intimate or even made out, that Juvia almost forgot her mission when they arrived at her house and Gray, knowing her place was empty, threw their bags on the floor and pushed her against the closed door and started to kiss her.

Only when his hands found their way from her buttocks to underneath her school skirt, Juvia gently pushed her boyfriend away – as much as she wanted them to continue, _that_ was what got them into trouble in the first place.

"Gray-sama." She panted when she managed to pull her lips from his and he looked at her a bit dazed – he too had lost sight of what they were there to do: to talk. "We can't right now."

"Oh, right." He cleared his throat and took his hand from under her clothes. "Talk. We came here to talk."

"Yes." Juvia nodded, trying to look as if she hadn't been making out with her boyfriend while he pressed her against her door. "Come on in." She told him and pointed to the couch. "Go ahead, Juvia will be right back." Gray nodded and went into the living room – he felt at home in Juvia's apartment with how much time he had spent there.

The blunette went to her kitchen and retrieved two glasses of cold water, took a deep breath and returned to the living room, where Gray was seated at the couch, using his phone, but stopped once he saw her enter the premises.

"Thank you." He said when she gave him one of the glasses of water and proceeded to sit next to him, placing her own glass on the coffee table. Gray took a sip before doing the same and then turning to his girlfriend, curious. "So… For the past month you've been weird and I gave you space. Are you finally telling me what is going on?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "Juvia is so very sorry she kept you in the dark for so long, but she had to organize her thoughts, ponder a lot of scenarios before she spoke to you. Thank you for giving her that time." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's the least I could do after you've been so patient with my crap." Gray shrugged. "I know if it were something dangerous you would've told me earlier, but I'm glad you want to tell me now."

"Alright." Juvia nodded, nervous.

They stayed in silence for almost a minute before Gray raised his eyebrows. "Anytime you want to tell me, works for me."

Juvia blushed. She was so nervous, that was it: the point of no return. "I'm sorry, this is… this is something _huge_ , Juvia's… _scared_ and she doesn't know how you will react to it."

Gray frowned at that. "How will _I_ react?" He asked and then, carefully, added: "Are you _afraid_ … of _me_?"

"No." Juvia shook her head and took his hand on hers. "I mean… not like _that_. You could never hurt Juvia _physically_ but what Juvia needs to tell you… it's _a life_ changer, Gray-sama, and you know how Juvia sometimes exaggerates, but this is not one of those times. _Any_ thing could happen once I tell you and it terrifies me."

His frown deepened. "Okay, this is starting to freak me out here, Juvia. Just tell me what's going on."

That was it.

Juvia took a deep breath and, trembling all over, she finally started to talk. "Remember… remember that afternoon the week we started school? Your dad had given you the day off and we were enjoying while we didn't have too much homework or things to study just yet?" Juvia asked. "We went to the pool with the others, ended up here and we…" She blushed adorably. "We had sex."

Gray tilted his head to the side, still frowning with the obvious information. "Yes?"

"Well…" Juvia gulped. "That was the _only_ time we've ever done it without a condom."

He groaned. "I forgot I had a condom in my wallet. I forgot about it completely, we were _very_ into it."

"Yes. So, about that afternoon." She cleared her throat. "We… we… we were _reckless_. Juvia too, she forgot she keeps condoms in her drawer."

He sighed. "I know. We were always careful, this one time taught us we have to be more responsible, even if happened just once."

Juvia all but groaned in frustration. "Gray-sama… That afternoon, that _one_ time…" She hesitated. "It… it had consequences."

"What do you mean?"

"Juvia is pregnant." She blurted out before she lost courage.

There. She said it. Said it with her heart pounding inside her chest, with her whole body going cold and she was sure she was as pale as she ever been before in her life.

Gray kept looking at her in confusion. "You _what_?"

"I am pregnant."

He blinked three times before saying: "I… but… how do you…?"

She sighed. "We were reckless."

"But… but…" Gray was clearly trying to wrap his mind around the new information. "We… it… it was… _one time_."

"I know." Juvia nodded.

"I don't…" He took a few deep breaths and having being there just a couple of weeks before, she knew he would need a moment. Or two. "I don't understand. I _always_ remember…"

"We forgot. It happens."

"Not to _me_." Gray all but yelled in exasperation but Juvia didn't take it personally.

"It did." Juvia said, calm: it would do neither of them any good to freak out at the same time. That's why she needed to make the decision before talking to him. Gray got up from the couch and started to pace around the living room and she decided to tell him more. "Juvia took three tests, her period is late, her boobs are huge, I'm tired all the time."

Juvia was certain he heard him mutter the words 'boobs' once, but he was talking to himself, muttering and thinking.

Gray finally stopped, he frowned and looked at her. "When did you find out?" He wondered. "You… you've been acting weird for a couple of weeks, now."

The blunette sighed. "Two weeks ago."

"Two wee-" He looked perplexed and angry. "You've known about this for _two_ weeks and you didn't tell me?"

"What good would it do if we both freaked out at the same time?" Juvia asked, also getting up from the couch. "Juvia needed to think before she could talk to you, tell you. She has a plan now."

"You have a p-" He cut himself again. "And _once again_ you didn't think of letting me in into it? I might have something to say about it."

"Juvia's sure you do, once you hear it." Juvia tried to reach for him, but he took a step back. "Gray-sama, I know it's a lot to process right now-"

" _Ya think_?"

"Sit down, let's talk." Juvia tried. "You'll listen to Juvia's plan and we'll go from there. Whether you stay or not, Lucy-san and Juvia came up with a suitable-"

Gray frowned and got even angrier. "You told _Lucy_?"

The blunette stopped for a second, wondering why he got so caught up on that little detail. "Juvia needed some advice only a girl could understand-"

"You told _Lucy_ before me." Gray repeated slowly. "For _two weeks_ you didn't say a word, every time I asked if you were alright…" He was spiraling and Juvia didn't like that at all. "You are _pregnant_ and you told _Lucy_ before you told me."

"Gray-sama." Sensing his turmoil getting even bigger, Juvia tried to calm him down. "Please, let's sit down for a moment."

"I…" Gray shook his head. "I need a moment. I… Shit, what am I gonna tell my _dad_?" He took a few steps back and he looked quite lost when he started to walk towards the door. "I have to go."

"Gray-sa-" Juvia tried but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I need to go." Gray grabbed his backpack and left the house.

Juvia gulped and tried to stop the tears from falling when she heard the front door slam shut.

 **#**

The fancy house always made Gray feel as if he were a beggar, but the Heartfilia mansion wasn't bothering at all at the moment. His mind was running a thousand miles per hour and he was pacing while waiting for his friend.

"Gray?" He heard and turned, seeing his blonde friend come down the stairs and with one look she knew. "She told you, didn't she?"

"Yes." Gray said. "And I need to talk to you."

 **#**

 **AN:** You guys know I'm a sucker for some Graylu friendship and we're gonna have some. Just like Juvia needed some advice, Gray needs some advice as well to understand his own thoughts before returning to Juvia and talking to his father.

I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I'll do my best to update faster next time, especially since next month I'm on vacation. Amen, HAHA

Thanks to: **ComicNerdForLife** **,** **pika girl 85** **,** **Snavej** **,** **Arianna5612** **,** **earthstar001** **,** **Guest,** **Esketit** **,** **CandyLuv99** **,** **Star0Dragon0Slayer** **,** **CrazyZaika** **,** **fullockser** **, Allie,** **TheUniqueFangirl** **,** **Fafiqah QiuQiu** **,** **glodenglowingsnowdemon** **,** **Star197** **,** **MariPessoa93** **,** **nomnomnim** and **BrunaDSCavalcante** , who reviewed! You rock!

12/22/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. 11 Weeks – Part 2

**AN:** Last update of the year, I hope you enjoy it!

 **#**

 **The Birds And The Bees**

 **11 Weeks – Part 2**

 **#**

Gray watched Lucy as she asked for a second while she went to her balcony, he sat on one of the couches in her room. His left leg was moving upside down so quick and his mind was a mess.

Juvia was pregnant, she had known for two weeks but just half an hour before, she decided to tell Lucy first, over him.

Pregnant, for god's sake! They were going to have a baby in a few months? A living, breathing, _real_ baby?

What were they going to _do_? College started next year, they were only _seventeen_. And his dad… oh, his dad was going to _flip_. He always taught Gray about responsibility and… he screwed up.

"Okay, we can talk now." Lucy said, coming back from the balcony and closing the door behind her.

"Were you on the phone with Juvia?" He asked.

" _Of course_ I was." The beautiful blonde told him, exasperated, sitting on the opposite couch chair. "I am _not_ having this conversation without her consent, Gray. She's my friend as much as you and this is a sensitive matter and I won't tell anything she told me in _confidence_ without her permission."

"She talked to you without _mine_!" Gray pointed out.

"You didn't even know, then, Gray." She answered. "And she needed someone to know the news and not freak out and you are clearly freaking out."

"Of course I am freaking out, Lucy, _my girlfriend is pregnant_." He passed a hand through his hair.

"As you have every right to be." Lucy nodded. "So, ask away. I was granted permission to tell you some things, but ultimately, it's you two who need to talk."

"I know, but I'm just so mad!" He got up from the chair.

Lucy was confused for a moment. "Because Juvia is pregnant?"

"What? No. That… both of us screwed up that afternoon, there's no one to blame, not really." He started to pace around. "It's because I don't like to be lied to. I _hate_ when people lie to me and the past two weeks… all _lies_." He groaned.

"Gray…" Lucy sighed.

" _No, Lucy_. I asked her over and _over_ what was going on and she said she was fine, that she would tell me when she was ready and, and, and…"

"And she _did_ tell you when she was ready."

"Two _fucking_ weeks, Lucy!" Gray said loudly and stopped pacing. "I hate to be kept in the dark, I… I need facts, I need… I need fucking information and for two weeks, two weeks I _needed_ to get my head around it and know how… how… how to _act_ and have _a plan_ and I didn't have that."

"And why are you _here_ instead of getting all this from Juvia?"

"Because I was already on my way, I'm _mad_ and I would freak her out and she was already worried about how I would react." Gray started to pace again. "I can't freak like _this_ in front of her and _you_ have information and I _need_ information.."

Lucy sighed in relief. "That's good. Freak out all you need, here. She knows you are here, knows you'll get some answers."

"Okay. _Okay_." Gray took a few calming breaths. "Why would she tell you first and not me?"

"Fair question." Lucy nodded, keeping her cool and she pointed to the couch chair and he finally was calmer and sat back down but even so, it took her a moment to answer her question. "Gray, both your lives are going to change, and I am not trying to diminish what you are about to go through, but Juvia…" She bit her lower lip. "This is gonna be harder for her while she's pregnant, and after."

"What?" Gray frowned.

Lucy thought for a second. "Gray, in a couple of months, when you walk down the street on your own, what are people going to think?"

"What?" He repeated, even more confused.

"I'll answer: they will think you are a young guy going to school." She said. "Do you know what people will think of her when they see her in a couple of months, when she starts to show? They will think 'she couldn't keep her legs closed' or 'young girls are so reckless' and 'slut' or 'whore' or 'skank'."

Gray looked mortified. "They… _what_?"

"It's so hard to be a woman in this world, Gray, you have no idea. We are judged even before we know there are people to judge us." Lucy said, gently. "And being _seventeen_ and pregnant? People are going to think her life is over. _She_ believed her life was over when she found out and it took her _a week_ to find someone to share it with." The blonde kept speaking. "When she told me, _I_ was shocked. You two did it first than Natsu and I and trust me when I say Juvia talked about protection all the time."

"It was _one_ time without." Gray groaned.

"Yeah, it only takes one time, Juvia herself told me this a _thousand_ times, trust me." Lucy told him. "She didn't want to _lie_ to you, or hide things but just like you, she freaked out and then, just like you, she needed information, a plan so she looked the options up. After that, she needed someone who would understand the stigma of what lies ahead and be devil's advocate. She chose me."

"You are very level-headed." Gray muttered.

"Thank you." Lucy nodded. "She needed time to figure things out, to have a plan and to tell you, Gray. And now she did."

"This… this ' _plan_ '. Juvia mentioned something like that."

It was the first time Lucy hesitated. "You'll have to talk to her about that, but… Gray, do you know how many guys just leave when they get to know news like that?"

He felt offended when he understood the meaning behind her words. "I would _never_ -"

"I know!" Lucy didn't let him finish. "Of course I know and Juvia does too, but… There was a chance it could happen and all Juvia wanted, was to be prepared."

Gray was silent for a moment. "Is that 'the plan'?"

Lucy hesitated. "A part of it, yes." Gray nodded. "Are you feeling better?"

"I am not as pumped as I got here, no, if that's what you are asking." Gray sighed. "I… I think I understand a little bit better now, but… I'll need to think."

"Of course." Lucy nodded. "Juvia had her time thinking, now you need your own. Just… let her know you are not just leaving, that you need time, just like she had."

"Yeah, I'll talk to her tomorrow at school." Gray massaged the back of his neck. "I have to figure out how to do this, how I'll tell my dad… All that."

"From what she told me, she's around 11 weeks, which means it won't be long until people notices it."

"I know." He groaned. "I'm on the clock here."

"You are." She put a hand on his knee and squeezed it. "Talk to her when you are ready, figured out what to do and talk to your dad."

He hummed in agreement. "Thank you, for talking to me."

"Sure. Anytime." Lucy offered a small smile. "Go home, clear your head. Everything will seem better after a good night's sleep."

 **#**

"Hey, kiddo." His father called from the living room as soon as Gray entered the apartment. "It's late, you should've at least texted me."

Gray had gone to a walk to the park after leaving Lucy's mansion and had sat by the lake, staring at the water for a long time and he forgot about going home until it was dark.

"Hey, dad." Gray stopped by the threshold of the living room. "Sorry, I forgot. I… I've had a lot to think about today."

Silver, who really, was pretty much a carbon copy of his son, but older and with a scar from his lower left ear to his hairline, frowned when he took a look at his son. "Did something happen? You were going to be at Juvia's, right? Is everything alright between you two? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I…" Gray started, but stopped a moment later, making his dad's frown deepen. "Dad, something _did_ happen and I need to figure it out first, but… I will tell you. Soon because… Because when I do, I'm going to need your help."

The older Fullbuster muted the TV and sat straighter. Gray only asked for help in very extreme cases. "Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Gray shook his head. "Did you hurt anyone? Is it something with drugs or your welfare in general?" Gray shook his head once again and both stayed in silence for a while. "Alright." Silver nodded. "How long do you think you'll need to tell me what is happening?"

Gray thought for a second. "A few days."

Silver pondered his son's answer and nodded. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how much whatever is happening, will affect your life?"

Gray snorted. "About thirteen."

Silver whistled. "Okay, it's a biggie, then." He thought it over for a few seconds and judging by the way Gray looked, the kid would need a couple of days to put his mind in order. "Alright. Your deadline is four days. Four days and you and I are going to sit down and you will tell me what is happening, no matter what. You are a man, you know I'm here, but you've got four days to figure it out."

The younger Fullbuster sighed. His father was cool; he was there if needed and he wasn't pressuring Gray to tell him what was bothering him right away.

Oh. So that what Juvia felt whenever Gray said he would wait for her to be ready to tell him: relieved to not be pressured to face something so big without being ready to do it.

He still needed to think, a _lot_ , but knowing he had time to tell his father and that he would most likely have his support (if he could survive the lecture), made him feel so much better.

The pressure Juvia must've been through… he had only a few hours of it and it was almost unbearable, she had _weeks_ of it.

"Four days it is, dad."

"Alright, kiddo. But if you need me sooner…" Silver said and Gray nodded.

He sighed in relief. "Thank you, dad. Really."

"Just know this, son: nothing will ever make me love you less."

He couldn't help it but – the psychological pressure and the sudden exhaustion, made Gray tear up a little, but he blinked them away.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat. "I'll go to bed now."

"Good night, son. Just remember, I am here."

Gray ran to his bedroom and just before he got into the shower, he texted Juvia.

 **To: Juvia**

 **21:32:** _I am with you. We will figure things out. Together._

 **#**

 **AN:** I hope this shows better why Juvia was so reluctant to speak with Gray at first, and her insecurities as well why Gray needed to leave first to calm down. Gray doesn't like lies or omissions, he likes information and he likes to have plans so he freaked out and with reason.

Anyways, I hope this was a good chapter! And since it's the last update of the year: **Happy 2019** , guys! Let's hope it's much better than 2018 was! Cheers!

Thanks to: **nomnomnim** **,** **earthstar001** **, Allie,** **CrazyZaika** **,** **Arianna5612** **,** **Star197** **,** **Nima,** **Esketit** **,** **pika girl 85** **,** **Snavej** **,** **starfireten** **,** **CandyLuv99** **, Guest** _(_ _No offense taken, but Erza's barely mentioned in the story as I do not like her (I only use her when I have no choice or need someone from the guild to do something and she's there) but the main reason he went to Lucy was because_ _JUVIA_ _did and he needs some answers only LUCY can provide._ _)_ **,** **BrunaDSCavalcante** **,** **superrelic64** **,** **Dalala,** **yesitsjennifer** **,** **glodenglowingsnowdemon** _(the Gajuvia will come, I promise!)_ **,** **fyriagita** **,** **MariPessoa93** **,** **Tracie and** **Juvia is my spirit animal**! Ypu guys are amazing!

12/29/2018 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. 11 Weeks – Part 3

**AN:** Hello! I am back! I've been sick the past couple of weeks, I've actually been hospitalized for 6 days now and I've written a bit every day. I hope you like it!

 **#**

 **The Birds And The Bees**

 **11 Weeks – Part 3**

 **#**

Gray was waiting impatiently at the front of the classroom, waiting for his girlfriend to appear and he was getting worried. She was never late – in fact she was mostly one of the first to arrive since she lived close-by – and she didn't reply to his text the night before. Hadn't even seen it, according to the app on his phone.

Something was wrong.

Was she mad at him for walking out on her the night before? He _did_ leave quite abruptly and Lucy didn't mention if she sounded sad or angry when she called her before talking to Gray.

He saw said blonde at the hallway, Natsu by her side and he walked to meet them halfway when the bell rang.

"Hey, Lucy, I need to talk to you." He looked to her pointedly and Natsu raised an eyebrow at that.

"And good morning to you too, Gray." Natsu said to his friend.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, morning." He rolled his eyes and his attention returned to Lucy. "Juvia hasn't arrived yet, hasn't read my text, I tried to call her and it seems her phone's off."

Lucy frowned. "She hasn't arrived? That _is_ strange."

"Have you talked to her since yesterday?" Gray wondered – she might be angry with him but perhaps she'd still talk to her friend.

"No." Lucy frowned and reached inside her bag for her phone. "I texted her, after you left, but she didn't text me back." She was using her phone when Natsu interrupted.

"When Gray left?" He was frowning. Natsu didn't feel jealous at all – they were all friends – he was just curious to why he wasn't told. "Left where? Your house?"

"Yes." Lucy said, off-handily, typing on her phone. "The message was sent, but not delivered." She started to get concerned, then. "I don't like this."

"I'm going over there." Gray told them but met with his teacher, Gildarts.

"Good morning. No more chit-chat, everyone inside." The older man said, pointing to the classroom's door. Most of the students went inside, muttering 'good mornings' and when the three teenagers didn't move, Gildarts patted on the back of Natsu and Gray. "Come on, you three, you can gossip later."

"Uh, sir, we are actually worried because Juvia didn't arrive yet." Lucy informed him. "Not answering her phone…"

"I wanted to go over there-" Gray tried, but Gildarts shook his head.

"I am sure Miss Lockser has a terrific explanation for it and she'll call the school to justify herself later." The teacher said. "Sorry, Gray, I know you must be worried, but I can't let you leave." Gray's shoulders dropped. "Come on, you can try to call her between classes."

 **#**

He couldn't wait until class was over.

What if something had happened to her? She _was_ pregnant, after all, and anything could've happened. Gray didn't know much about pregnancies, but knew enough to understand she could be hurt.

The moment the bell rang indicating lunch time, Gray all but ran out of the classroom, running towards the little piece broken fence behind the school – he and his friends had used that a few times to skip class – and since Juvia's place wasn't too far, he could make it and come back to class, if necessary. He just needed to see if she were alright.

Gray arrived at her house and knocked, fear overwhelming him even more when he heard nothing from inside. He found her spare key, hidden between her plants, and used it.

"Juvia?" He looked around and didn't see her on the first floor and ran upstairs and to her bedroom and he found her on the bed. Relaxing a little with seeing her, apparently just asleep, Gray put a hand on her cheek and sit down next to her. "Juvia?" He said, his voice low to not startle her too much. "Juvia, are you okay?"

"Hm?" Juvia frowned as she woke up and smiled when she saw him. "Hi, Gray-sama." The frown returned when she realized he wasn't supposed to be there. "What…?"

"You weren't answering your phone, or texting back and you weren't in school today. I got worried." He explained. Any other day, he would've waited to see her after school, but not with her pregnant.

"School?" Her eyes widened as she sat down so fast she almost hit his head with hers. "What time is it? Oh, god."

"Wait, wait." Gray prevented her from getting up when she started to get frantic about it. "It's noon, I slipped out to come here."

"Noon?" She was surprised. "Juvia never sleeps this much." The blunette put a hand over her forehead.

"Are you feeling okay? You didn't hear your phone?"

She shook her head. "Perhaps the battery is dead? Juvia went to take a nap after talking with Lucy-san, yesterday and I guess she just… kept sleeping." She looked up to her boyfriend. "Juvia hasn't been sleeping well, holding the secret and all."

Gray breathed in relief. "Alright, that's not so bad, then, I think. And you should take the rest of the day to sleep more. No use going to school now. At least you'll be refreshed; we're gonna need it."

"You… Are you still mad at Juvia?" She bit her lower lip in apprehension.

He sighed. "I understand more to why you kept it from me. I can't say I'm happy to be kept in the dark while you dealt with it on your own for weeks, but at least now I know and I would appreciate if you didn't hide anything this big from me ever again."

"Okay." Juvia whispered. "What about…?" She glanced down to her stomach and then back to him.

"Well." He cleared his throat. "You clearly didn't read your texts. I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk, you need to tell me this plan of yours and we have to coordinate, but I'm here. It's what you decided and we're rolling with it."

Her eyes watered. "Yes?"

"Yeah." Gray nodded. "Don't cry."

"Okay." She sniffled and laughed. "Okay. That's a relief."

Gray groaned. "Talking to my dad, though, _that's_ gonna be a party." Juvia opened her mouth but Gray stopped her. "He knows something's up and after you and I talk, I will talk to him."

"Shouldn't Juvia…?"

"Hell no." He snorted. " _We_ will talk to him after _I_ do. Let's… see what he says first, okay? I'll take the heat and when things are calmer, you and I can talk to him together."

"Alright." Juvia gave him a peck on the lips and then froze. "Gray-sama, school."

" _Shit_." Gray gave her a quick kiss again. "Alright, I'll stop by after school so we can talk. Rest, okay?" Juvia nodded. After another kiss, he ran from the bedroom, leaving his girlfriend feeling much better.

 **#**

After a quiet dinner, Gray put the dishes in the dishwasher while Silver went to take a business call. Nervous, Gray sat, after he was done, and waited his father finish. He still had one day left on his father's deadline, but he decided to tell and deal with it already.

"Sorry, kid." Silver reappeared in the kitchen and sat next to his son, resting his elbows on the dinner table. "A problem with a shipment I had to work through." He was still typing something on his phone.

"No problem." Gray told the older Fullbuster and gathered the strength to say the next words. "Dad, about that problem I had four days to tell you about."

Silver tensed and put the phone away, but not before putting it on 'mute'. At Gray's raised eyebrows in question, he shrugged and said: "I don't think we will want to get interrupted. I don't know exactly what it is, but it's probably something that will need my full attention."

Gray snorted with the understatement. "I'll say."

"So. Take your time and tell me." Silver said, calm.

Gray nodded and tried his best to come up with the right words. "A couple of months ago, by the end of summer, there was an afternoon my friends and I went to the pool."

"You went a lot of times."

"This particular time was special." He sighed. "Do you remember when you sat me down and pretty much drilled into my head how important condoms are. All the time."

"Yes?" It was quite a moment in their relationship as father and son. Silver hadn't been ashamed at all to share his knowledge with his son but Gray had been mortified. It had been two years since that day and, of course, there was another quick lecture when he found out his son and Juvia were having sex. "Gray, what did you do?" His tone was serious.

The younger Fullbuster was pale. "I… I forgot, one time. That time after the pool."

Silver shook his head lightly. "Gray…" He sighed when Gray looked down. "Son, do you know how reckless that was? I know Juvia-chan would never cheat on you but condoms are for more than just diseases."

"I know." Gray looked up, right into his father's dark eyes. " _That'_ s why we need to talk."

It seemed as if Silver's brain couldn't process the words right away. He kept looking at Gray until he understood the meaning of what his son said. "Fuck."

"Juvia told me three days ago."

" _Shit_ , Gray." Silver groaned and passed his hand through his hair. "You got her _pregnant_?"

"It was more like a team effort, but, yes." He mumbled. "Juvia… is pregnant." Saying the words still seemed foreign to him – he only had three days to get used to, though. It would come easier with time. "Eleven weeks."

" _Eleven weeks_?" Silver repeated, trying to wrap his mind around what Gray was telling. "Almost three months." He whispered to himself and then looked to Gray. "She's almost one third through it."

"Yes."

"Fuck, you two are _seventeen_ , Gray." Silver said. "Seventeen! Do you know how much work it takes to raise a child? It doesn't matter if you love her so much your heart will explode, at this age, things will be hard at every step of the way. Hell, _adults_ have troubles most of the time and _we_ are the ones supposed to have our shit together!"

"I know." Gray mumbled.

"I thought I had taught you better than that." Silver told his son. "We talked about it, Gray. You are not some kid who has no information. I told you all about sex and protection."

"It was one time."

"Well, it's all it takes and in your case, it did." He sighed. "Okay. Alright." Silver took a few breaths. "It's a fucking surprise, but not the end of the world. I didn't think it would be this but you said it was a life changer so at least I am not as shocked as I would've been. Though I am _not_ happy at this moment. Couldn't you have got into a fight, like always?"

Gray snorted. "I wish."

Silver shook his head and they stayed in silence for a while, his fingers tapping on the table as he thought. Gray stayed in silence, letting his old man figure a way to take the news. The gods knew Gray had his own moments of deep thoughts.

"What have you two decided?" Silver asked after a while and seeing Gray's confusion, he clarified the question. "Are you keeping it?"

"Oh. Yes." Gray nodded. "Juvia took some time to think about it and decided she wants to keep it. It's her choice and I'm going to respect it and do whatever I can to provide for them. I am not walking away." He looked at his father a little bit in defiance.

"Good." Silver agreed with his son. "I taught you to be a man of your word, Gray, so don't promise her you'll stay and then leave. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Does she have a doctor? She needs to be checked so both of them are healthy."

"She told me she has an appointment in a couple of days. I'm going with her."

"Yes, you will and if she'd have me, I would want to go with you two." Silver informed his son. "I think at least one adult should be there. Talk to her first, though. If she rather I'm not there, then I won't be." Gray nodded. "Okay, now let's go with the new rules around here. No one is getting out of school: not you nor Juvia-chan. I know I am not her guardian, but I will do everything in my power to keep her in school during and after the pregnancy."

"She's not leaving school. We talked."

"Good. Rule number two: you will come and work for me after school. I'm not talking about the couple of hours a few days a week. I'm talking about going from school straight to the shop unless Juvia-chan has an appointment, needs your help, there's something school related happening or it's the weekend." Silver said. "You will receive a paycheck, which you will use to buy the things you'll need for the baby. It's your responsibility." Gray nodded. "Rule number three: Anything happens, _any_ development with the baby or Juvia-chan that could be harmful to them, you tell me. You might be turning into a father sooner than we all would've wanted, but you are still a teenager and you will need help. Are we understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"These are the rules for now, since I've only learned about this five minutes ago, but I'll come up with more later." Gray nodded again. "This is a clusterfuck, son, and won't be an easy road."

"I know."

"Get some sleep. I need tome to have my own thinking."

Gray agreed and got up, stopping before leaving the room. "I'm sorry, dad."

"You've made a mistake, son." Silver sighed. "People, older than you, have made the same mistake with much more experience than you. It isn't fair for me to blame you too much. Don't worry, I'll probably be a sucker when the baby's here." He snorted. "I've always liked kids and your mother and I never had the chance to give you a sibling. Meanwhile, we will plan as we fo." Gray made an agreeable sound. "And son? I would like to speak to Juvia-chan too."

"Alright, I'll tell her. Thanks, dad."

"For not killing you?"

"Pretty much."

"It's the shock. It might still happen."

"Got it."

"Goodnight, son."

"G'night, dad."

 **#**

 **AN:** Well, at least Silver knows now!

Thanks to: **earthstar001** **, Guest,** **Phoenix1218** **,** **Elizabeth Backell** **,** **pika girl 85** **, Allie,** **Juvia is my spirit animal** **,** **nomnomnim** **,** **TheWritingStar** **,** **Star197** **,** **BrunaDSCavalcante** **,** **CrazyZaika** **, Tracie,** **MariPessoa93** **, AkikoTokamo** and **PlumpysWorld** , who reviews! You are amazing!

02/12/2019 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
